Oh Ron, tan rico como el Licor
by Simple Girls
Summary: Hermione compone un poema a Ron, solo que, algo sale mal, muy mal ! MUCHO HUMOR! Lealo, no se arrepentiran!


Capitulo 1 OH Ron, tan rico como el licor 

Autoras: Altariël – Luthien – Nindë

Notas: Los personajes pertenecen a cierta rubia asesina, que mato al hermoso Sirius, (véase: JK Rowling)

"Este fics, tiene como fin, promocionar, la pagina **love-shot.color.nu** , fanlisting de Nindë, Ron & Hermione"  
  


OH Ron, tan rico como el licor 

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba un guapo pelirrojo, con pecas, larga nariz, y buen cuerpo, Ronald Weasley, ya estaba cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts, y ya pertenecía al fin al equipo de Quidditch.

Se había pasado la mañana , pensando en cierta chica de cabello castaño, y alborotado, con ojos de el mismo color que su cabello.

En el año anterior, Ron se había dado cuenta de su atracción por Hermione al sentir celos por la presencia de Víctor Krum.

En ese preciso momento, entra Hermione a la sala común , miró a Ron, pero luego bajó la mirada y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, entra y de su baúl saca un libro rosa con el titulo...Diario de Hermione "Ultrasuperdupersecreto, especialmente a ti Harry, pequeño intruso". Ella abrió el libro y recitó el poema de la primera página:

"_OH, Ron tan rico como el licor,  
tus pecas son como un bom bom_

_Rojo es tu cabellos, rojo es mi amor_

Las grajeas Bertie Botts   
Podrían tener un sabor...  
a Ron, no a licor, si no a mi amor

OH Ron"

Una débil pero estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, pensó_  De acuerdo Hermione, irás te animarás y recitaras este poema a Ron _ luego sin pensarlo dos veces bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el sillón de la sala donde se encontraba su "amado". Caminó hasta estar en frente de el, se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Qué ocurre Herm??? _ Preguntó Ron mirando la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica.

-Ron, escuchame y no me interrumpas_ Tomó aire y recitó...:

"_OH, Ron al pico con el licor_

_tus pecas son como un bom bom_

_Rojo es tu cabellos como mi ropa interior_

Las grajeas Bertile, bettllell, betyll....ehh eso …. Botts   
Podrían tener un sabor...  
a Ron, no a licor,  si no al condón

O llon" 

La cara de Hermione se empezó a poner a poner de muchos colores_ "Que estúpida había sido, ¡¡se había equivocado en todo!!" _pensó la chica

Ron no sabía que pensar...¿¿acaso Hermione se estaba burlando de el??_ Hermione, esto no ha sido gracioso_ dijo bastante molesto.

-Ron yo... _pero Ron ya se había marchado a su cuarto.

La chica subió a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar, pensaba_ Que estupida!! Se me ha lenguado la traba!!! O sea...se me a trabado la lengua, los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada.

Ron al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Harry y le contó todo lo que había pasado en la sala común. Harry no pudo reaccionar peor se echo a reir como nunca, se agarraba el estómago de tanto reir y los ojos le lloraban.

-No es gracioso ¿qué te pasa? _ Dijo Ron

-Lo siento es demasiado gracioso...no lo puedo creer...nunca lo hubiese pensado de Herm._ Harry se quedó pensando_ Ron, Hermione una vez me comentó de un diario... que...ella escribía, en ese diario debe estar el poema, si quieres puedo....

-NOOOO_ interrumpió el pelirrojo,_ si Hermione nos piílla ahí va a quedar la grande.

Harry dudó_ no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, solo me pondré la capa invisible y abriré el baúl de Hermione, cogeré el diario, y listo!

Ron miraba sorprendido a Harry, pensó que este sabía algo más de la cuenta_ de... de acuerdo, pero yo te acompañaré

-De acuerdo lo haremos esta noche _intervino Harry

En ese momento bajaron  a cenar, pero Hermione no bajó. Cuando ya estaban comiendo, Ron preguntó mientras comía un exquisito pollo

-Ginny, haz visto a Hermione?

A Ginny se le atoró algo en la garganta _No,¿Por qué? _ dijo con voz culpable

-Nada, olvídalo

La noche llegó bastante rápido para Ron y Harry, ya estaban todos durmiendo cuando Harry sacó la vieja capa heredada de su padre. Cuando ya estaban ambos chicos cubiertos por la capa y asegurados de que no se le veían sus pies, comenzaron a subir hacia la habitación de las chicas, hicieron un par de hechizos para abrir las puertas y al fin, llegaron a la habitación de Hermione. Ella dormía placidamente y Harry pudo notar que al lado de el Ron babeaba considerablemente. Siguieron hasta el baúl de la chica, lo abrieron y sacaron un libro rosa, que de seguro sería el diario de Hermione. Harry lo ojeó un poco y al estar seguro de que era el diario salieron de la habitación de la chica y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

**Notas de autoras**: Bueno este es el fic, nuestra obra de arte en un momento de ocio, ojala les alla gustado y si quieren saber lo que ocurre despues, manden Review!!! 

**_Simple Girls_**


End file.
